fnaf_fanfic_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Ducky's - Night 1
"Night 1"' ''é o primeiro capítulo da Fanfic Five Nights at Ducky's. O capítulo ''- ''Acho que eu.. Me arrependi de pegar este emprego.. - Disse Matthew,após observar um Animatronic sair do Stage. '''MAIS CEDO NAQUELE DIA.. Matthew Reigns estava andando pela rua,acabava de levar um sermão de sua mãe,que disse que o mesmo tinha que sair de casa,procurar um emprego,já que o mesmo já estava com 21 anos e ainda não tinha arrumado um emprego. O mesmo tinha saído de casa para procurar um emprego. Ele andava pela rua olhando para o chão,chutando algumas pedras,até que um jornal voou na sua cara. Ele pegou e leu o jornal: "PRECISAMOS DE GUARDAS!" "Nós,da Ducky's Cafeteria,estamos procurando guardas noturnos para ajudarem a olhar a Cafeteria enquanto é noite. Pagamos $10,00 por cada noite. Interessados,liguem para o telefone abaixo ou se dirijam a Cafeteria." Após ler aquilo,Matthew ficou alegre e disse: - É isso! Vou trabalhar como guarda noturno! Além de ganhar um bom dinheiro,vai que eu ganho algumas pizzas de graça.. - Após falar isso,Matthew saiu correndo,correndo até a Cafeteria. Quando chegou lá,Matthew foi até a sala do gerente da Cafeteria,para conversar com ele. Ao chegar lá,ele disse: - Olá,eu vim pelo emprego de Guarda noturno. - Disse ele,com um sorriso em seu rosto. - Então,alguém leu nosso anúncio,né? Hehe. - Após falar isso,o gerente se levantou,ele era baixinho,gordinho,e estava fumando um charuto. Matthew olhava o crachá dele,onde estava escrito o nome do mesmo,"Mike Cooper". O mesmo disse: - Bom,caro senhor,meu nome é Mike Cooper,e o seu deve ser.. Matthew Reigns? - Dizia ele,o mesmo havia adivinhado por causa da identidade no bolso de Matthew. - Sim,meu nome é Matthew Reigns. Eu li o anúncio no jornal que vocês estavam contratando alguém para trabalhar de guarda noturno,e bem,como eu disse,eu vim pela vaga. - - Hum.. Você é um garoto corajoso,sabe. Vir aqui mesmo sabendo das histórias,lendas e rumores que contam sobre este lugar. Hehe. - O velho soltava uma risada. - Histórias,lendas? Não,não conheço nenhuma. - - Bom,não irei contar para você não desistir do emprego.. Bem,você parece um garoto responsável,iremos fazer um teste hoje,fique uma noite aqui,e iremos ver se você é bom para o emprego.. Fechado? - - Fechado! - Matthew apertou a mão dele. Depois disso,Matthew saiu feliz da cafeteria,correu para casa para contar a notícia para sua mãe. Ela não ficou muito feliz,ao contrário,ficou assustada,pois ela sabia das histórias,lendas e rumores que contavam sobre o lugar. Mas,não disse nada,para não assustar Matthew e fazer ele desistir do emprego. De noite.. - Mãe,vou indo! - Disse Matthew,estava vestindo a roupa do trabalho,dando tchau para sua mãe. - Tudo bem,tome cuidado,viu.. - Disse ela,ela estava com medo de que acontecesse algo com seu filho,tinha medo das histórias que contavam. Matthew saiu feliz de casa,não correu para não ficar cansado para o trabalho,quando eram 23:50,o mesmo chegou na Cafeteria. Olhou aos redores,observando o local. Ele abriu a Cafeteria com uma chave que o gerente tinha dado para ele e andou até o escritório. O escritório tinha 3 portas: Uma na esquerda,uma na direita e uma no centro. As da direita e da esquerda tinham portas,mas,a do meio não. Ele sentou se na cadeira,pegando o dispositivo para observar as câmeras da Cafeteria. Havia uma mesinha na frente dele,que tinha alguns papéis,uma garrafa de água que o mesmo tinha trazido,um telefone,um ventilador e uma pelúcia de Ducky. Na frente,tinha alguns desenhos colados na parede e um cartaz de Ducky escrito "Let's Play!". O dispositivo de câmeras não tinha apenas câmeras da Cafeteria,tinha câmeras de um local que ele não sabia. Enquanto ele passava pelas câmeras,o telefone tocou. O mesmo atendeu. - Alô? - Disse Matthew. O cara no telefone disse o seguinte: ''- Alô,Alô? Está me escutando? Bem.. Você é bem corajoso para ter aceitado este trabalho.. - '' Quando Matthew iria responder,o cara no telefone disse: ''- Não,não responda,apenas me escuta. Meu nome é Matt Jackson,eu trabalhei como guarda noturno antes de você. Serei seu guia neste trabalho. Bem,você já deve ter escutado os rumores e lendas sobre a Cafeteria,e blá,blá,blá..'' - Na verdade,eu nunca ouvi esses rumores. - Disse Matthew. ''- Nunca? Bem,irei te contar. Esses rumores dizem que os Animatronics daqui (Você sabe,Ducky,Dean Anthony,Mike e Captain Nerd) andam pela Cafeteria a noite,e até matam quem veem pela frente. Esses rumores foram comprovados verdades algumas vezes por fotos,vídeos e essas coisas que mostram Animatronics andando pela cafeteria pela noite. Muitas pessoas não acreditam nisso,dizendo que são fotos e vídeos falsos,mas,eu vi.. Eles andam.. -'' Matthew fica assustado,até que diz: - Mas,isso é impossível.. Apenas com a progra.. - - Por favor,não duvide de mim! Eu quero pelo menos compartilhar isso com alguém.. Todos que eu contei disseram a mesma coisa que você iria falar e falavam que eu estava louco. Caso você não acredite em mim,irá acreditar em breve.. Bom,você irá ver. -'' Após isso,o cara do telefone explicou tudo para Matthew,dizendo que o lugar onde eram as outras câmeras era o subsolo da Cafeteria,e ali ficava muitas coisas importantes. Ele se despediu dizendo: ''- Bom,vou ter que desligar.. Fique com Deus,garoto,amanhã eu ligo para você. Matthew desligou o telefone e olhou o horário,eram 2 da manhã. Ele nem tinha visto o tempo passar,ficou bastante tempo conversando com o cara no telefone. Então,ele abriu a câmera e foi para o Stage. Quando ele viu o mesmo,ele ficou espantado: ''- Acho que eu.. Me arrependi de pegar este emprego.. - Disse Matthew,após observar um Animatronic sair do Stage. O Animatronic era Mike the Monkey. Matthew procurou o mesmo como louco,até o encontrar no Main Hall. Isso queria dizer: O Animatronic estava ali perto. Matthew ficou desesperado,e lembrou que o cara no telefone disse que havia uma máscara de Ducky para ajudar a despistar os Animatronics. O mesmo pegou a máscara na mesinha e a vestiu,suando frio. O Animatronic veio a aparecer na porta. Ele se aproximou e olhou nos olhos de Matthew. Matthew ficou desesperado,olhando os olhos escuros do Animatronic,que depois foi embora. O mesmo tirou a máscara e olhou para a câmera. Ele olhou para o Stage: Dean Anthony,the Wolf,não estava ali. Mais uma vez,ele procurou Dean como um louco,o achando no Banheiro,sala que não tinha câmera. Ele havia achado ele pelos barulhos que o mesmo fazia. Ele olhou para o relógio: 4 AM. "Ufa! Faltam apenas 2 horas para acabar.." - Pensou ele,com medo. Os barulhos haviam parado,o que queria dizer que Dean não estava mais lá,ele o procurou,o achando no Corredor Direito. Ele observou Dean ali,até que a câmera desligou. Ele ficou puto da vida e com medo,até que ele olhou para o lado direito e lá estava: Os olhos de Dean brilhando na escuridão. Matthew quase gritou,mas,não gritou. Estava nervoso demais para se aproximar do botão de desligar a porta. O mesmo pensou que estava perdido. Dean colocou um pé na sala,e o mesmo tentou pegar a máscara de Ducky,mas,não conseguia se mover direito. Quando Dean colocou o outro pé,Matthew estendeu a mão e pegou a máscara,colocando. Dean ficou encarando Matthew por alguns minutos,até ir voltar para o Stage. Matthew ficou rezando,com medo,até que olhou para o relógio: 6 AM. Matthew ficou feliz e saiu do escritório,caminhando até para fora,dando de cara com o gerente,Mike Cooper,fora da Cafeteria. Ele disse: - Então,sobreviveu,garoto? Hehe. - Matthew se recusou a responder,e saiu correndo para casa. Após aquilo,queria descansar,mas,ficava com medo só de pensar que teria que voltar no dia seguinte. '''FIM DA NIGHT 1 :D'